


Welcome to the Ohana (Family)

by Missmusiclover573



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mahealahey, Requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmusiclover573/pseuds/Missmusiclover573
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this tumblr prompt: http://bloggingteen-wolf.tumblr.com/post/116059292412/t-u-a-i-you-know-what-would-make-this-shitty</p><p>Danny needs a fake boyfriend to take home to his family. Isaac agrees to be that fake boyfriend. Should be simple. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Ohana (Family)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/gifts).



**MAHEALAHEY FAKE BOYFRIENDS AU!!**

Danny’s grandma is visiting, and she’s been told her favorite grandson has a boyfriend and she’s so excited to meet him! The thing is, Danny doesn't have a boyfriend. He sort of had one, but he was more of a fuckbuddy. He just told his parents he was his boyfriend so they wouldn’t worry. And, okay, he maybe wanted to get serious with him, so he told her about his grandma’s visit, and the asshole stopped returning his calls.

So Danny needs a boyfriend, because her grandma will be heartbroken if she finds out about the whole situation, and he doesn't have enough time to make up a reasonable breakup scenario before she gets there. He looks around for suitable candidates, but he doesn't really have too many people to choose from. Jackson would be perfect, but they have been best friends since kindergarten and their parents know each other, and breaking up as soon as tutu goes back to Oahu and remaining best friends would look suspicious as fuck.

The next suitable candidate is Stiles, because he doesn’t have a hard time bulshitting his way across town and he would totally be up for something so morally reprehensible, but he’s having his own relationship troubles and he just can't, he says. “But let me ask Scott!”

As expected, Scott would feel terrible lying to Danny’s grandmother, and he recommends telling her the truth, and that’s just no good.

He’s in the Library, debating the benefits of putting and ad on craigslist when Isaac comes up to him.

“You still need a boyfriend?” he asks, sitting opposite him.

“Yes.” Danny admitted, a spark of hope igniting.

“What’s in it for me?” Isaac asked curiously, folding his arms over his chest.

“I didn't think about that.” Danny admits, pausing to think for a few minutes while Isaac wait patiently. “Free food? We’ll probably be dining out a lot. My parents can’t cook. I could maybe pay you…” He trailed off, but Isaac didn't react, simply asked:

“How much time?”

“A couple of weeks, I think. It wouldn't be every day, of course. Mostly weekends and probably a couple of week nights? It'll just be while while my tutu is visiting. We could study together or something.” Danny suggested with a shrug as he bit his lip hopefully.

Isaac hums, considering his options. “How do you feel about public displays of affection?”

“Not in front of my family, don’t worry. Holding hands would probably be a good idea, though. If you’re okay with it.” Danny informed him, happy that Isaac seemed to be honestly considering it.

“I don’t mind,” he says, but the frowns, a thought occurring to him. “How are we going to justify you dating a loser?”

“You’re not a loser.” Danny stated.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Yeah, try to sound more convincing when your parents ask you.”

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah,"Issac nodded, "I'll do it."

-Mahealahey-Fake Boyfriends-Teen Wolf-

"So, you're meeting Danny's family today, right?" Stiles asked Isaac, while flopping onto to Scotts bed, as Isaac sat on Scott's desk chair.

"Yeah." Isaac confirmed, "I need to be there for 7," Isaac stated casually, though both of his friends could tell that he was nervous.

"You got all your stories ready?" Stiles asked excitedly, causing Scott to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, everything's sorted and ready to put into action." Isaac informed them with a steady tone, but his heartbeat gave him away to Scott

"You okay man?" Scott asked in concern.

"Yeah, I jus-" Isaac sighed.

"You can tell us man, we won't judge." Stiles reassured

"I don't know why I'm so nervous, It's not like we're actually together or that it really matters if his family like me or not. It's just, I-I just- I don't know." Isaac sighed, hiding his head in his hands.

"You want them to like you." Stiles stated knowingly, "Because you like Danny."

"What? No I don't!" Isaac protested immediately, shooting up to look at the boys, but neither Stiles nor Scott believed him.

"Isaac, you don't have to lie to us!" Scott told him softly. "We all see how you look at him and I mean all of us, Me, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, hell, even Derek! I think the only one who doesn't is Danny himself! We know why you volunteered, and we understand, but we hope you know what you're doing!"

"We don't want you to get hurt." Stiles continued, sending Isaac a soft smile.

"I won't, I don't have feelings for him. Okay? I'm just trying to help!" Isaac yelled and Scott and Stiles sent him sympathetic looks. Isaac shook his head and stood up. "I better go get ready."

-Mahealahey-Fake Boyfriends-Teen Wolf-

Isaac nervously walked up to Danny's front door, tugging on his leather jacket. As he got to the door, he took a deep breath, put on a smirk and knocked. He was waiting only seconds when the door swung open.

"Hi! You must be Isaac!" A beautiful woman greeted with a blinding smile.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Mahealani." Isaac greeted politely holding out his hand.

"Call me Angie, sweetheart!" She insisted, ignoring Isaac's hand and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Isaac froze in surprise, then after a second, returned the hug. After a few seconds, the hug ended and Angela Mahealani beckoned at Isaac. "e komo mai, come in!" She ushered, welcoming him into her home.

Isaac smiled at the woman, then entered the house with his head held high, Mrs Mahealani closing the door behind him. "Everybody, Isaac's here!" She announced loudly, which caused a stampede of feet to sound through the house.

Thankfully, Danny got to him first. As a group of people, all beautiful, surrounded them, Danny gave Isaac a peck on the cheek. "Hey, I'm glad you could make it!" Hey announced with a beautiful smile that sent a blush to Isaac's cheeks. "Okay, everyone back up, no need to smother him!" Danny teased his family, holding out a hand to symbolize 'Back off'.

Isaac rolled his eyes, but sent a grateful smile to Danny.

"Aw, he's adorable!" A girl not much older than him spoke up. 'She must be Danny's sister' Isaac thought idly.

"Hush, Kailee! Don't embarrass him! I already like him more than any of the others, especially Jackson, he's a tool." Another girl, also older, pointed out, swatting the first girl, Kailee, on the arm.

Isaac snickered at the comment about Jackson. "Jackson's my best friend, Leighla, not my boyfriend, never has been, never will be." Danny stated, placing an arm around Isaacs shoulder.

"Either way he's a tool." Leighla stated, "And Isaac seems to agree." She pointed out.

Danny raised an eyebrow at Isaac who shrugged. "I know he acts differently around you and Lydia, but he's been a tool to me for years." Isaac stated and Danny smiled sadly at him.

"Okay, I get it, but like you said, I see a different side to him, not that it excuses what he's done, but he isn't always that bad."

"Sure, nice jacket, Isaac." Leighla complemented, "Where'd you get it? Bad Boy's R Us?"

"TeenRebel.com, but, uh, nice guess." Isaac replied instantly with a smirk, causing Leighla to burst out laughing, shortly followed by the rest of Danny's siblings. Danny and the adults just smiled at Isaac as if he'd just passed some sort of test.

"Nice answer! I like you." Leighla chuckled, "All the others just got upset or didn't realise I was insulting them and their clothing. Except Jackson, who started being a dick and naming all these expensive places and bragging about how much money he has." She complained, and before Isaac could make a comment, Danny cut in.

"Anyway, Isaac, this is my Ohana. So Kailee is the eldest," Danny informed Isaac, pointing to the girl in question. "Then my brother Levi, then Leighla, then me." He pointed at each person in turn, then pointed to an older man. "This is my dad, Michael." He pointed to his mother. "You've already met my mother, Angela and this is my tutu, Katryna."

"Pleasure to meet you, Isaac." Michael greeted,stepping forward to shake Isaacs hand.

"Likewise, sir." Isaac stated, shaking the mans hand firmly.

"Please call me Mike." Mr Mahealani insisted, taking a step back from Isaac, only to be replaced by Levi. Isaac took turns shaking everyone's hands, except Katryna, who hugged him.

At Leighla's turn, the girl stated "A firm grip, that oughta come in handy." Then burst out laughing.

Isaac rolled his eyes, but felt his cheeks heat up in a blush.

"Alright enough of that." Angie lightly scolded, "Now, in the living room! Go, go!"

Everyone did as they were told and Isaac followed the family into the living room. Along the way, Isaac felt a hand slip into his own, gripping it gently. Danny. Isaac looked at the boy, sending him a soft smile, which Danny returned. Then both teens looked away, missing the blushes flooding each others cheeks.

-Mahealahey-Fake Boyfriends-Teen Wolf-

"So Isaac, you play Lacrosse too?" Levi asked as he settled on the couch, Leighla on one side, Kailee on the other.

Katryna had settle into an armchair, Michael was on a second couch, saving a seat for his wife who had opted to go to the kitchen for drinks. Danny and Isaac were sat together on the loveseat, Danny's head resting on Isaac's shoulder. For appearances, of course.

"Yeah." Isaac stated.

"Well, let's be honest." Leighla began with a smirk. "You don't have to be good to be on the team in this town. Sure there are some good players, like Danny and Jackson, but most of them are extra bodies and bench warmers."

"You're right," Isaac stated. "There only a few good players. And guess what? I'm one of them." He smirked at the girl.

"Oh really?" She asked and Isaac simply nodded. "Okay then, we'll see just how good you are tomorrow. We'll have a little family match. Me, Levi, Kailee and Danny vs you, and three of your friends. You in?"

"Bring it." Isaac smirked.

"Um, can I be on Isaacs team, instead?" Danny asked and Leighla rolled her eyes.

"Aww, worried upsetting your boyfriend?" She asked teasingly.

"No, I wanna win." Danny replied, resulting in glares from his siblings and a laugh from Isaac.

"You're not surprised that they know how to play." Michael commented as Angela walked in with a tray full of drinks.

"Nope." Isaac stated, popping the p. "I remember Danny mentioning that his family taught him to play and know better than to underestimate girls."

"Well, Isaac, that's wise." Kailee stated with a smile, "You might just survive the night."

"So what does everyone want to eat? I thought we should order in tonight, and get to know Isaac better." Angie spoke up kindly.

"Pizza!" The Mahealani siblings called out in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> tutu - grandmother  
> e komo mai - Welcome/Come inside  
> Ohana. - Family


End file.
